


Lear

by chryslucienne



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic, M/M, Smut
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 03:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10711032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryslucienne/pseuds/chryslucienne
Summary: Kadang Yuuri harus belajar dengan cara keras.





	Lear

**Author's Note:**

> Yuratchka (Yuri) Plisetski, Yuuri Katsuki, Otabek Altin, Viktor Nikiforov, Phichit Chulanont and Christophe Giacometti are belong to Mitsuro Kubo.
> 
> Percobaan lain di fandom, trying to be domestic tapi entah berhasil atau gagal karena hasil headcanon pribadi.
> 
> Kritik dan saran diterima dengan senang hati ^^

Hal terakhir yang Yura lakukan adalah mengambil air untuk Yuuri yang teler. Namun botol air dinginnya malah menggelinding ke kolong meja nakas, semenit setelah keluar dari kulkas. Sedangkan si tembam berkacamata yang semula tidak bisa berjalan itu kini duduk tegak di perut Yura.  
"Ayo kembalii~" rengeknya sambil menarik kaos Yura. "Pestanya belum seleseee."  
"Kau tetap di kamar." si pirang yang jadi alas duduk itu meraih kedua tangan yang sudah membuat kucel kaosnya. "Tidur, sekarang!"  
"Yuraaaa~"  
Pelipis pria muda itu berkedut pelan. Sudah cukup Yuuri _pole dancing_ di _banquet_ enam tahun lalu. Ia tidak mau melihat si kacamata mengulanginya lagi meskipun hanya di pesta lajang.  
Jika bukan karena acara istimewa Chris, Yura mungkin bakal menggantung si jenggot itu karena berani mencekoki Yuuri dengan sampanye dan mengajaknya naik panggung. Ia meleng sedikit menggantikan Otabek yang ke kamar kecil, tahu-tahu Yuuri sudah di tiang. Si pirang tidak bakal sadar dengan situasi jika Viktor dan Phichit dari garda depan bisa membungkam mulut.  
Yura nyaris melempar _headphone_ ke dua gundul di depan tiang jika tak ingat yang dipegangnya milik Otabek. Jadi, ia memilih mengorbankan kedua sepatunya, satu untuk Viktor dan sisanya Phichit.  
Otabek hanya melongo ketika Yura meninggalkan booth DJ segera setelah pria itu masuk kembali ke ruangan. Si pirang itu mengangkut Yuuri sambil menenteng sepatunya keluar; setelah meninggalkan serenceng umpatan dan salam jari tengah, menjebloskan pacarnya yang teler ke jip lalu tancap gas pulang.  
Persetan dibilang tak setia kawan. Persetaaaan!!!  
"Yuuuraa~" si tembam melendet ke dada, rengekannya makin menyebalkan. "Belum menari!!!"  
"Ya sudah, menari sekarang!" Jemari Yura meremas bokong sintal si tembam. "Cuma ingin menari, kan?"  
Napas Yuuri tertahan sejenak. Ia merengut. Namun tak memberi efek pada Yura yang sudah bersumpah 'aku tidak akan menuruti kemauanmu saat mabuk'.  
Yuuri menggerakkan pinggulnya perlahan. Kiri-kanan, kiri-kanan, sesekali melendet untuk mengecup ujung dagu Yura. Si pirang terlihat acuh meski tangannya sudah masuk ke celana dalam sang kekasih.  
"Kau bakal ingat ini?" Tanya Yura sambil mengecupi tulang selangka. "Heh, Yuuri."  
Yang ditanya tidak menjawab, malah menarik kepala pirang itu dan membungkamnya dengan bibir. Yura sengaja membuka mulut, membiarkan lidah Yuuri jadi petualang cilik di dalam. Ia toh tidak pernah keberatan jika pasangannya agresif. Tinggal balas saja dan buat panas sampai pagi.  
Yuuri menangkup kepala pirang itu sambil menggigiti bibirnya. Sudah lupa dengan keinginan menari. Ia bahkan tak sadar sejak kapan celananya tidak lagi di tempat.  
"Yuuri,"  
"Hngg?"  
Tangan Yuuri merogoh jins Yura. Sekali lagi mengulum bibir si pirang sebelum mendorongnya hingga telentang. Ia mengerang ketika Yura meremas miliknya pelan.  
Si pirang itu berbisik lembut, "Kau tidak akan melupakan malam ini selamanya."

  
-.-.-.-.-

  
"Yuullaaa . . . aah . . . angh . . ah . . aaah!" Yura menyesap kopi paginya sambil bersandar ke headboard yang berguncang pelan. "Aahaaa . . . haa . . ddi . . ssittuuu . . . HNGH!"  
Erangan Yuuri bertambah keras. Napasnya kasar dan menderu-deru, gerakan pinggulnya yang berlawanan dengan milik Yura membuat keriut ranjang makin intens. Belitan kakinya di pinggang ramping Yura menguat lalu terdengar satu jeritan panjang setelah dua kali entakan pinggul.  
"Good boy, Yuuri."  
Gundukan selimut di sebelah tak kunjung menampakkan isinya. Yura meletakkan cangkir kopinya di meja nakas sebelum memutuskan menarik keluar Yuuri dari persembunyian. Si tembam itu membenamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam ke ceruk leher Yura setelah berhasil ditarik keluar, terlalu malu untuk menghadap dinding yang memproyeksikan aktivitas panas mereka semalam.  
"Lihatlah ke depan, sekarang Yuuri sedang jadi koboi." Yura mengecup lembut puncak kepala Yuuri. "Dua kali jadi koboi lho."

 

01.49  
24.10.17

 

**Author's Note:**

> Gift attempt for fio tapi gatau usernamenya apa ;w;


End file.
